From DE 10 2010 020 064 A1 a silencer arrangement for a supercharged motor vehicle internal combustion engine is known. A first housing part is connected to a connector of a turbocharger. A second housing part is connected to a feed line of a charge air cooler and the first housing part. The first and second housing parts together with an orifice form two resonator chambers.
For different turbocharging connectors, charge air cooler feed lines and/or resonator chamber pairs a large variant variety has to be disadvantageously made available.